


Encontrando um lar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elas encontraram um lar uma na outra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encontrando um lar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091005) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #019 - home (lar)

Herah gostava de dizer que seus pais a criaram tão bem quanto quaisquer pais humanos teriam. Talvez porque se sentisse um pouco na defensiva com relação a isso, com o número de pessoas que encontrou na sua vida que pensavam que eles não eram mais do que máquinas assassinas sem consciência, somente por causa de sua raça; talvez porque reconhecia que fizeram o melhor que podiam com a vida que tinham. Ela não tinha ressentimentos pelas coisas que eles não puderam lhe dar, não mais ao menos, não depois que colocou distância o bastante entre si e seu passado. Tinha coisas que um casal Tal-Vashoth com uma filha apóstata simplesmente não poderia ter, e uma residência fixa era uma delas. Ela não sentia a falta disso, ao menos não muito, você não pode realmente sentir a falta de algo que nunca teve.

Agora Herah era a Inquisidora, com um quarto grande o bastante para ter escadas, só que isso não mudava nada, não de verdade. Ela tinha um quarto grande e chique, e daí? Um quarto não é um lar, e pessoas como ela não têm lares, é melhor não se apegar a um lugar ou alguém em algum lugar vai te odiar e tirar isso de você.

Sera não se sentia em casa fazia muito tempo. A problema com ser criada por alguém que mente para você, então segue aumentando seus problemas internalizados de inferioridade racial só por cobertura, é que você acaba não confiando em si mesma para se encaixar em qualquer lugar. Ou algo assim. Não que ela se importasse, é claro. Ela gostaria muito que todo mundo soubesse que ela nunca se importou com um lar de qualquer modo e que gostava de viajar então tudo funcionava bem. Até o que fazia, ser uma ladina e parte dos Amigos da Red Jenny, era o tipo de ocupação que funcionava com um certo tipo de vida, e ter uma casinha aconchegante ou até mesmo mais coisas do que podia carregar não combinava com essa vida.

Agora Sera era parte da Inquisição, e precisava de um lugar mais ou menos regular para dormir, ao menos enquanto durasse. E daí que ela escolheu essencialmente um dispensa que era mais um lugar para dormir do que realmente um quarto? Ela não queria dizer nada com isso. Ela certamente não queria insinuar que não queria ficar confortável demais em qualquer lugar, porque de outro modo ela poderia não querer partir quando chegasse a hora.

Não que toda essa conversa sobre casas e quartos importasse nem um pouco, para ambas. Herah se concentrava em suas missões e com frequência passava semanas longe para cada dia que estava em Skyhold, era o que a fazia se sentir mais confortável, o que a lembrava de sua vida antiga. E é claro que ela sempre tinha que trazer Sera junto, mesmo quando não era a melhor decisão tática, e então jurar que não queria dizer nada com isso, ao menos no início, quando Sera ainda se dava ao trabalho de perguntar.

Se qualquer uma delas tivesse que apontar quando começou, o que só fariam depois de beber demais ou quando Cole lesse suas mentes, ambas pensariam no momento em que uma das tendas passou a ser chamada _delas_ , apesar de que nenhuma delas sabia exatamente quando isso tinha acontecido. Era simplesmente uma questão prática a princípio. Duas tendas, quatro pessoas, a matemática é simples o bastante. Sera se juntou a eles quando apenas Herah, Cassandra, Varric e Solas saíam em missões; já que não havia espaço para dois arqueiros ladinos no mesmo time, ela substituiu Varric, e era óbvio desde o início que a colocar com Cassandra ou Solas seria desastroso, então Herah era a melhor escolha. Tudo muito prático e apropriado, nada demais para ver aqui.

Só que Herah começou a trazer Sera junto com ela em todas as missões, e todas as cantadas estavam lá desde o primeiro dia, então quando começaram a dormir juntas, não foi uma surpresa para qualquer pessoa que prestasse atenção em algo além do Véu. Em algum momento uma das tendas virou _a tenda delas_ , o quarto de Herah virou _o quarto delas_ , o telhado virou _o telhado delas_ , e elas se tornaram uma da outra.

Não se acostume com isso. Não se apegue. Não crie laços.

Divirta-se. Faça seu melhor para ajudar as pessoas. Viva a vida plenamente.

Amor? Claro, por que não? Só não se esquece que você pode perder isso em um piscar de olhos.

Essas eram as regras pelas quais viviam e as quais as faziam sobreviver. Mas quando perceberam que tinham abandonado qualquer precaução, era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Herah percebeu que nunca queria perder isso em um dia chuvoso entre missões. Ela tinha pedido para uma senhora gentil que trabalhava na cozinha que lhe ensinasse como fazer cookies, porque então ela e Sera poderiam os fazer juntas, e isso seria como retomar uma tradição familiar que nenhuma delas tinha de verdade. Naquele momento, ela sabia que nunca poderia voltar para sua vida antiga, porque não tinha Sera nela.

Sera percebeu que nunca queria que isso terminasse no meio de uma noite gélida. Elas tinham pegado no sono no topo de uma das torres, quando estavam só conversando, e bebendo, e olhando as estrelas. Sera se aproximou de Herah para afastar o frio, e ela não acordou, mas puxou Sera para mais perto. Não era a primeira vez que qualquer uma delas tivesse dormido ao relento em um chão de pedras sem cobertura, mas era a primeira vez que ela percebia que pedras e camas refinadas eram igualmente confortáveis desde que Herah estivesse com ela.

E se chegasse nesse ponto, Herah abandonaria a Inquisição antes de abandonar Sera, então era uma coisa boa que Sera não quisesse ir a lugar nenhum. Elas eram novas demais quando descobriram que nenhum lugar jamais seria seu lar, e foi preciso que o mundo terminasse para que elas percebessem que um lar poderia ser uma pessoa.


End file.
